


Sick

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, I wouldn't suggest waiting two weeks, If you're throwing up for more then a few days see a doctor, Sickness, hospital stays blow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: So what is the aftermath of being sick for roughly two weeks?





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a personal experience. I had a really really really bad case of food poisoning that lasted like 2-3 weeks and I wound up in the Emergency Room for that majority of that day. 
> 
> I also threw a few tumblr prompts in here from Just-a-touch-of-sass-and-fandoms "Shit my patients say" writing challenge

Everything hurt. Your stomach. Your back. Your lungs. You didn’t remember much. Actually the last thing you remember was lying down on the cold bathroom floor. You had been sick. Really sick. That much you remembered. Anything after that was gone.

  
It was actually the smell that brought you back to the land of the living. Everything smelt clean. Sanitized. God it was a fucking hospital smell. You were in the goddamn hospital. With a loud groan your hand went up to pull at the object covering your face but something stopped you.

  
“ You need to leave that on until the doctor says otherwise.” Dean’s voice whispered into your ear.

  
“Dean?” Your voice was quiet because of the oxygen mask over your face.

  
“Yeah, it’s me.” Dean gave you a smile. He looked exhausted. He looked beyond exhausted. If Dean was here then Sam had to be floating around as well.

  
“What happened?” You ask Dean as you pull the mask down for a minute.

  
“We found you unconscious on the bathroom floor.” Dean sighed as he put the mask back on your face. You were so damn stubborn. No wonder you were the perfect match for him and Sam. “ Why didn’t you tell us you were so sick?”

  
“Not important.” You grumble softly as his hand goes up to stroke at your hair. “Where’s Sammy?”

  
“Right here.” Your head turned as you watched Sam walk into the room with two cups of coffee in his hand.He looked just as bad as Dean. If this was normal circumstances you would make a joke about one of those coffees being yours. As Dean took his coffee from Sam you gave them both a sympathetic smile.

  
It was getting hard to stay awake. Between whatever medicine they were giving you and the fact that you had been sick over 2 weeks you were exhausted.

  
When you woke up again you heard voices in the room but couldn’t place one of them. Who were Sam & Dean talking to? After opening your eyes you saw your boys talking to a nurse

  
**“So,where are all the cute doctors?”** You crack a small smile as you pull the mask away again. You didn’t want it anymore.

  
“You need to keep that on,” Sam sat down next to you and you shake your head at him. You wanted it gone.

  
“We can try nasal oxygen for a bit,” The nurse gave you a smile as she walked to the head of the bed. After taking the mask from your face she placed a couple of little plastic tubes into your nostrils. Once they were in place you fought hard to hold back a sneeze.

  
**“I gotta say, you’re a lot different than the nurses I’ve seen on online.”** Sam’s eyes widened as Dean fought back a snort. Were you still stoned? Dean would have to ask you if you remember this tomorrow.

  
“I’ll send in the doctor.” The nurse flashed you a smile which you returned back. Her green scrubs suited her eyes. You had a feeling Dean wouldn’t shut up about her later.

  
“So please tell us why you didn’t tell us you were sick sooner.” Dean gave your hand a squeeze. “And do not tell us it’s not important.”

  
**“I thought it was nothing,” you chuckled softly then let out a small groan. “ besides web MD said it was fine.”**

  
“I’m grounding you from the internet,” Sam spoke up as Dean gave your hand another squeeze. When the Doctor finally walked in you couldn’t help but look at him. He looked oddly familiar.

  
“So what’s up, Doc?” You gave him a half smile. You were getting sleepy again.

  
The Doctor explained everything to all three of you. He explained why your pulse ox was low when you came in and explained why you needed IV fluids, anti nausea medication and pain medication. Since you had been so sick for so long you were pretty dehydrated and you had a small pneumothorax. He explained that it was a small pocket of air in your lung and would resolve on its own. He explained that he was sending you home soon with pain medication, anti nausea medication and an inhaler just to be on the safe side. He also explained to Sam and Dean what they needed to do to help with your recovery and that if you weren’t doing better in a week to bring you back. He also told them he wanted to keep you for a few more hours just to be safe.

  
After thanking him for everything both boys turned their attention back to you. They each placed a kiss on your head as your eyes drifted closed for the second time. They were hoping that after your next nap they could bring you home and pamper you since you needed to take it easy. The next week was going to be very interesting.


End file.
